


Als der Wolf den Osterhasen traf...

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: Wolves [2]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Snowboarding RPF
Genre: Easter, Easter Eggs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	Als der Wolf den Osterhasen traf...

Als der Wolf den Osterhasen traf...

Auf erstaunlich vielfachen Wunsch: Ein Osterwölfchen, ein Küken in Panik und der Osterhase in Person.  
Viel Spaß!

Als der Wolf den Osterhasen traf...  
Die Tage waren rot angestrichen.  
Feuerrot.  
Mahnend.  
Nein, sogar warnend.  
Eigentlich nicht zu übersehen.  
Und doch traf es Fanni wie jedes Jahr doch wieder vollkommen unvorbereitet.

„Daunenfein ...“, Ståle lümmelte sich, zu Fannis Beruhigung, aber sicher zum Leidwesen der umgebenden Nachbarn, zumindest mit hautengen Shorts bekleidet auf der Sonnenliege und hob müde den Kopf, um zu Fanni, der gerade dabei war einige Blumen als Farbkleckse in die, von einem hyperaktiven Jungwolf mit Begeisterung umgegrabenen Beete zu pflanzen, zu sehen, „Du hast da übrigens Erde im Gesicht.“ „Hn.“, Fanni wischte sich mit dem Unterarm kurz über die Wange und strich sich dann auch, ohne den Blick zu heben, noch einmal durch die verstrubbelten, blonden Haare, bevor er genervt seufzte, „War das alles, Sandbech?“ „Eigentlich ja … Aber, dein Handy klingelt seit Minuten.“, merkte Ståle denn noch grinsend an, als Fanni sich nun wieder den Blumen widmen wollte und hielt ihm das Handy nun auch entgegen, „Tom. Scheint wohl wichtig zu sein ...“  
Fanni legte die Gartenutensilien vorsichtig beiseite und setzte sich zu seinem, momentan menschlichen Jungwolf auf die, in der prallen Ostersonne stehenden Sonnenliege. Ståle setzte sich nun auf, zog seinen Freund zwischen seine Beine und vergrub seine Nase genüsslich in Fannis Nacken, „Lieb dich, Daunenfein ...“ „Mmmmh ...“, kurz lehnte Fanni sich gegen den menschlichen Wolf, drehte sich dann aber und stahl sich noch einen kurzen Kuss, bevor er dann entschuldigend lächelte und das Gespräch seines besten Freundes endlich annahm. „Ja?“, Fanni klang erstaunlich zurückhaltend und misstrauisch, sodass Ståle, noch immer nicht an den Umgang der beiden besten Freunden gewöhnt, amüsiert eine Braue hob, während man Toms laute, enthusiastische Stimme nun selbst ohne den Lautsprecher deutlich verstehen könnte, „Fanniküki! Bist du beschäftigt?“  
Eilig hielt Fanni das Handy nun in sicherer Entfernung zu seinem bereits durch die Lautstärke malträtierten Ohr und seufzte, „Tom, das geht dich nichts ...“ „Äh Äh! Nicht Tom!“, Tom schien nun fast zu singen, „Hier ist der Osterhase!“ „Oster ...“, Fanni verstummte mitten im Wort und beendete dann hastig den Anruf, bevor er das Handy auf die Liege sinken ließ, „Ostern … Verdammt … OSTERN!“ Sämtliche Farbe schien nun aus dem schmalen Gesicht des Skispringers gewichen zu sein und Ståle runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und beeilte sich nun seinem beinahe panisch wirkenden Freund ins Innere des Hauses zu folgen, „Anders? Was ist los?“

Ståle fand den kleinen Skispringer nach kurzer Suche dann aber in der Küche, wo er angespannt vor dem grässlich, kitschigen Kätzchenkalender, der rosa roten Geschmacksverirrung, die Ina allen Athleten und auch Alex zu Weihnachten beschert hatte, stand. „Daunenfein ...“, der Snowboarder trat nun vorsichtig in die Küche, schlang von hinten sanft die Arme um seinen Freund und bettete sein Kinn auf die schmale Schulter des Kleineren, bevor er einen Kuss auf die blasse, rot fleckige Wange hauchte, „Was ist denn los?“  
„Ostern.“, Fanni deutete mit zitternden Fingen auf die mahnend, rot gefärbten Tage und schloss die Augen, „In zwei Tagen ist Ostern ...“ „Und? Dann ist eben Ostern.“, Ståle runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, bevor er dann schief grinste, „Was ist dein Problem? Du magst doch Eier … vor allem meine ...“ „Du verstehst das nicht ...“, Fanni schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich, die großen, grauen Augen panisch geweitet, „Es ist Ostern. OSTERN!“ Ruppig befreite der Kleinere sich aus den Armen seines Freundes, der einfach nicht zu begreifen schien und sah sich dann hektisch um, „Wir müssen die Türen verriegeln … und auch die Fenster … Auch oben … Oh Gott … Ståle! Hast du die Terrassentür zu gemacht?“  
„Was?“, Ståle sah zwischen Belustigung und leichter, aufkeimender Sorge schwankend zu, wie Fanni den Haustürschlüssel aus der Holzschale im Flur fischte und hastig die Haustür abschloss. „Hast du die Terassentür zugemacht?“, wiederholte Fanni, mit vor Panik hell glänzenden Augen und sich fast überschlagender Stimme, während er nun die Sicherheitskette der Haustür einrasten ließ und sie noch mehrmals überprüfte, „Ståle, verdammt! Sonst kommt ER hier noch rein!“  
„Wer?“, Ståle ergriff seinen aufgeregten Freund an den Schultern und versuchte ihn festzuhalten, aber Fanni befreite sich rasch und der Snowboarder konnte ihm wiederum nur, noch immer reichlich verwirrt folgen, als der Kleinere nun wieder an ihm vorbei in das Wohnzimmer stürmte und die Glastür zur Terrasse eilig ins Schloss drückte. Erleichtert aufatmend drehte Fanni sich nun zu seinem Freund um und schaffte ein wackeliges Lächeln, „Wir haben ...“  
„Küken!“, die plötzliche Ansprache, so wie das Klopfen an der Glastür hinter ihm, ließen Fanni erschrocken zurückweichen und erst, als er spürte, wie Ståle in ihn die Arme nahm, wagte er es doch noch sich umzudrehen.

Tom stand vor Terrassentür.  
In einem weißen Hasenkostüm.  
Mit langen, flauschigen Ohren, die ihm ins Gesicht fielen und die er immer wieder zurück streichen musste.

Der ehemalige Skispringer drückte sein Gesicht gegen die Scheibe, die unter seinem Atem beschlug. Er grinste breit und winkte fröhlich mit einem kleinen, geflochtenen Korb, während er laut verkündete, „Küken! Ich brauche Eier. Hopp! Hopp! Ab aufs Nestchen! Wir haben Ostern!“


End file.
